charm_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crowsplash
CROWSPLASH SYNOPSIS Roleplay Information User: Fadestep Roleplay Style: Advanced Descriptive Character Information Name: Crowsplash Gender: Male Species: Cat Rank: Deputy Affiliation: StreamClan Nicknames: Crow, Nightbringer, The Boss Voice: Listen to theme song. Birthday: November 16th PHYSIQUE PELT Crowsplash is a tuxedo, with a white underbelly and black pelt. He has white socks and a white tail tip. BUILD He is sturdy and strong, less agile and more powerful. EYES His eyes are dark blue. SCENT He smells of grass and crows. WAY OF SPEECH He talks very slowly and clearly, often quiet. He takes speech seriously and doesn't chatter. PERSONALITY SERIOUS Crowsplash is quite serious, quiet, and on-task, unable to be distracted. He has a plan and nothing will get in his way. COLD This can sometimes lead to him being unfeeling and cold, ignoring some, but he doesn't mean it. SELF-RELIANT He believes in teamwork, but prefers doing things 'right' and doesn't like asking for help, trusting in his own abilities to help him through. CARING Another reason he does things himself is because he doesn't want anyone else to get hurt - he does care for his clan and family and gets very angry if someone hurts his loved ones. He is sharp and cold, but truly loyal and will not abandon them - even if it means he dies. POWERS SHROUDING Crowsplash can cast a cloud of darkness all around for people to hide in. It obscures vision to anyone but Crowsplash, and only lasts a little while before fading away. SHIELDS He can cast a small energy bubble or shield around life forms and it takes significant damage to burst them, but they take a lot of energy. 'MIRROR FORM' In his Mirror Form, he can cast darkness and manipulate it as well, clearing and fogging areas to his whim. His shields are stronger and larger, capable of shielding several cats at once. RELATIONS FAMILY Koisong Relation: Mate Thoughts: "Koisong is kind and caring, very gentle even when I'm harsh with her. I couldn't ask for a better mate, or a better caretaker for our kits... heh. when they '''were' kits."'' Fadestep Relation: Daughter Thoughts: "Fadestep? I haven't seen her for ages.....She's occasionally spotted in StreamClan's mountains, but I never get a chance to meet her before she's gone. As a kit she was intelligent and kind, but annoyingly sarcastic. She has a black pelt, taking after me. I.... I wish she came back--" Moonholly Relation: Daughter Thoughts: *He seems taken aback by your outburst. It's clear he doesn't want to, but suddenly words come pouring out.* "Moonkit was a loving, kind, patient kit. She was smart and beautiful, she was snow-white she was perfect. But th-then HE had to come, rip both my daughters away from me-!" *He lapses into silence, shoulders hunched.* There's nothing else to say. LIKES/DISLIKES LIKES Favorite Season: Leaffall Favorite Prey: Mice Favorite Scent: Running water and rocks, like his camp. DISLIKES Disliked Season: '''Greenleaf '''Disliked Prey: Small fish Disliked Scent: Burning HISTORY Crowkit grew up in StreamClan, a warrior through and through. He knew he wanted to be a warrior, nothing could stop him. He went out of camp at night, and nearly died three times. He climbed a sheer and extremely dangerous cliff and actually made it. It was slippery and terrifying for the strong kit. He slept there, shivering, until the dawn patrol found him in the morning. He was very sick and stayed in the Shaman's den for an entire moon. His parents were extremely frightened and angry, but he was made an apprentice the day after he got out for his courage and survival. He also became a warrior faster than the others after a battle with Horizonclan. He was very respected and many thought he should become the deputy. When Riverleap became Riverstar, she chose Crowsplash as her deputy, which brings us to the present day. He has no plans on being leader and will step down into the position of elder sometime in the future. Category:Character Pages Category:StreamClan